Individuals with limited mobility, such as individuals recovering from an injury or surgery (e.g., joint surgery), elderly individuals, and/or overweight individuals, may have difficulty getting into a vehicle (e.g., car, truck, etc.) The present invention features a seatbelt gripping device (e.g., vehicle entrance assistance device) for helping an individual pull him or herself into a vehicle (e.g., car, truck, etc.) with limited or no assistance. The gripping device of the present invention engages the buckle of a seat belt in a vehicle, providing the user with a device onto which he/she can grab and pull him/herself into the vehicle.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.